The Price of Blood
by TheRolePlayGroup
Summary: The Price of Blood series is a Male Mage Hawke and Fenris fanfiction; based on Bioshocks Dragon Age 2. It follows the events during and after the fight against the Arishok at the Viscount Keep. The Arishok fight takes place after Hawke and Fenris's one night stand and before they reconcile. What price is Hawke willing to pay in order to protect his ex-lover, Fenris?
1. The Sacrifice

**EXT. THE VISCOUNT KEEP. DAY**

**AVELINE  
**"_This is bad. Really, really, bad!_"**  
**

**VARRIC  
**"_Have a little faith in Hawke, will you?_"**  
**

**ANDERS  
**"_No, she's right. This_ _is bad. Hawke's nearly drained of all his mana and he hasn't even touched the Arishok yet._"**  
**

**SEBASTIAN  
**"_We must put our faith in Hawke and trust that he knows what he's doing._"**  
**

**MERRILL  
**"_But Hawke hasn't had time to replenish any of his mana! Not since getting Isabela__'s book back, and he's already taken down at least half the Qunari since then. I don't know how he's still standing now!_"**  
**

**FENRIS  
**(voice stern and raised)  
"_That's NOT Isabela's book! That misguided information is what started this whole mess in the first place!_"

**ISABELA  
**"_Well you don't have to shout! I came back, didn't I? That counts for something at least._"**  
**

**AVELINE  
**"_Oh please! Your selfless act is worth about as much as you are, and Whores aren't worth much these days._"**  
**

**ISABELA  
**"_You Bit-_"**  
**

**MERRILL  
**(interrupts with a worried cry)  
"_Hawke, look out!_"

Hawke's body slammed violently into a pillar within the keep. The force from the impact knocked the air from his lungs as a loud grunt escaped him; despite trying to hold back any signs of pain or weakness. After sliding to the floor his breathing was now sharp and heavy in an attempt to quickly refill his lungs with all the oxygen that was abruptly removed. Taken from him by a single back swing to the face from the Arishok's mighty forearm. The mage slowly stood back up to his feet, using the pillar behind him for support. He no longer had his staff in hand, as it was released from his grasp upon impact and slid far across the floor from his reach.

**AVELINE  
**"_That fool! What is he thinking? He can't possibly hope to fight the Arishok in physical combat._"**  
**

**ANDERS  
**"_What other options does he have, Aveline? He has no mana left._"**  
**

**VARRIC  
**"_Are we really just going to sit here and talk about how Hawke can't use magic and how he can't win this fight? I say we rush them all._"**  
**

**ISABELA  
**"_I agree! We can take them.. For Hawke!_"**  
**

**FENRIS  
**"_No!_"**  
**

**SEBASTIAN  
**"_No, we can't!"_**  
**

**AVELINE  
**"_Absolutely not! If we break the arrangement Hawke has made with the Arishok, the Qunari will rise up and over throw the city. Hundreds if not everyone will die... and besides, you only want to rush them to get that stupid book back, not for Hawke!_"**  
**

**ISABELA  
**"_How dare you. I came back for Hawke!_"**  
**

**FENRIS  
**"_She's right._"**  
**

**ISABELA  
**"_Thank you, Tattoos._"**  
**

**FENRIS  
**"_Not you! Aveline is right. If we break this agreement in anyway the Qunari will see us as unworthy for going back on our word. They will kill us all and most likely everyone in Kirkwall as well._"**  
**

**SEBASTIAN  
**"_There are too many innocent lives that lay in the balance of this fight. We must not interfere. It is in the Maker's hands now._"**  
**

Now back on his feet, Hawke turned his head to the side and spit out the blood from his mouth, received from the Arishok's back swing to his face. He glanced down at the blood before using his thumb to wipe the trickle he felt on his chin. The moment his gaze locked onto the glob of blood upon his thumb, Hawke's conscious state traveled to the fade; unbeknownst to any of the spectators within the keep.

**EXT. THE FADE. DAY**

Hawke looked up from his thumb, he was still in the Viscount Keep, but the atmosphere now was thick and heavy. The crowd of nobles and qunari that stood around him where now gone, and he was alone, or so he thought. The mage knew exactly where he was and what had happened. Life with magic at an early age has brought him to the fade on several occasions. He glanced around the large empty room and high ceilings before sighing.

**HAWKE  
**(sarcasm)  
"_Brilliant. What better timing for a trip to the fade._"

**?  
**"_I couldn't think of a better time myself._"**  
**

Hawke quickly scanned the room after hearing another voice. It was a deep voice, yet it had a unique soothing, almost seductive quality to it. Very unusual and very unsettling. The mages eyes came to a halt upon the Viscount's throne atop the steps. The person, or thing sitting upon the entitled seat was obviously a demon, yet also no ordinary one at that. Hawke had seen and slain many, but this one was different and he didn't know how, only that he was.

The demon's appearance was that of a humanoid type demon, much like a Demon of Desire, which takes on more human like features. Although his appearance favored more human characteristics, he still portrayed the obvious demon traits. Two horns protruding from his forehead, sharp clawed nails from his hands, all his teeth sharpened to a razor point, a deep blue tint to his thick demon skin, and bright yellow eyes which seem to pierce right through you. Their eyes met only for a second before Hawke turned around to walk away.

**HAWKE  
**"_Not interested._"  
**  
**

Hawke said before making his way towards the large double doors standing in the opposite direction of the demon's throne.

**?  
**"_You haven't even heard what it is I have to offer._"**  
**

**HAWKE  
**"_That's because I'm not interested in anything you have to say. We're done here._"**  
**

The mage said sternly before grabbing the handles on the massive double doors and pulling them open to leave.

**?  
**"_We are done.. for now, Champion._"**  
**

A sharp toothy grin spread widely across the demons face as he added in his last remark while watching Hawke pass through those large doors. Leaving only one thought on the human's mind as he departed from the fade. '_Champion?_'

**EXT. THE VISCOUNT KEEP. DAY**

Though Hawke's conscious state was gone into the fade for a couple of minutes, it was as if no time had passed at all outside of the fade. As soon as the mage returned there he still stood. He took only a brief second to glance at the blood on his thumb before raising his gaze. Though that brief second was all the time needed for the demons to begin to circle him. He was actually beginning to worry about himself for once. If the demons were starting to close in on him, then he knew things must not be looking in his favor.

The Ferelden's eyes narrowed as they locked onto the giant slowly circling him, almost in a taunting manor. Hawke's breathing was still a little heavy from the previous blow, but as the Arishok slowly grew more near, he felt a sudden overwhelming sense of fear. Not because the Arishok could kill him, but fear from the realization that the demons where coming for him, calling to him now. Fear of becoming an abomination. He was worried, no mana, no weapon, no strength left, but it was never in Hawke's nature to quit. As the large Qunari grows near, suddenly a burst of mana in the form of physical force erupts from the mage's hands in an attempt to push the giant away from him. However, as he has little to no mana left, only a small weak force of physical energy is produced. Just enough to blow the Arishok's hair back as it whips behind him for a couple of seconds before falling calm.

**ANDERS  
**"_That was just sad._"**  
**

**VARRIC  
**"_I'll be sure to leave that part out of my story telling._"**  
**

**AVELINE  
**"_This isn't a joke!_"**  
**

**VARRIC  
**"Who's joking? I'm sure Hawke wouldn't want anyone repeating this hiccup either."**  
**

The sound of blood spilling out onto the floor echoed throughout the keep followed by the gasps and whispers of frightened nobles.

**MERRILL  
**"_Hawke!_"**  
**

Fenris clenched the red piece of cloth hanging from his wrist as he could only watch his best friend and ex lover.

**ISABELA  
**"_What happened!?_"**  
**

**VARRIC  
**"_That damned Arishok didn't even touch Hawke! Why is there so much blood?_"**  
**

**SEBASTIAN  
**"_How did he receive such a devastating blow?_"**  
**

**AVELINE  
**"_I saw no hit._"**  
**

**ANDERS  
**"_The Arishok didn't cause that. Hawke did it to himself._"**  
**

**MERRILL  
**"By the Dread Wolf, what a fool! He knows he can't do that, Anders! Why? Why is he still casting spells with no mana left!? He knows what it'll do!"**  
**

**ANDERS  
**"_Because there's nothing else he can do._"**  
**

**MERRILL  
**"_He'll kill himself! He knows that!_"**  
**

**ANDERS  
**"_He knows the Arishok will kill him too if he does nothing._"**  
**

**ISABELA  
**"_So you're saying what, that he literally has no options here? Balls! This is Hawke! He always thinks of something!_"**  
**

**VARRIC  
**"_I really hate to disagree with you Rivaini, but I've never seen Hawke like this before. This is becoming-.. difficult to watch._"**  
**

**SEBASTIAN  
**"_We mustn't loose our faith in Hawke._"**  
**

**VARRIC  
**"_I've never stopped believing in Hawke, it's just-... the reality of this situation seems more clear with_ _every pint of blood he spits up on the floor._"**  
**

Hawke collapsed onto his hands and knees as the discomforting sounds of gags and chokes worsen. He continues to vomit large amounts of blood while the Arishok looks down at him with his usual cold and expressionless face.

**ARISHOK  
**"_I am disappointed in you, Serah Hawke. I expected a challenge and your not even enough to entertain me._"**  
**

Hawke spit out what he had hoped was the last bit of blood from his mouth. Each time his stomach did every involuntary reflex to vomit his abdominal was stricken with sharp pain.

**HAWKE  
**"_Sorry to disappoint you._"  
**  
**

The mage said with a small forced grin. The slight curve of his mouth caused a small drop of blood to roll from his lip. He stared into the pool of blood that his head hung over. The moment the drop of blood hit the surface of his crimson liquid, his conscious state slipped back into the fade.

**EXT. THE FADE. DAY**

**?  
**"_Back so soon, Champion?_"**  
**

Hawke heard the echoing sound of a familiar voice before raising his head. His gaze traveled up the stairs to the throne the demon sat upon. His silver hues locked with the demons bright yellow ones, but only for a moment.

**HAWKE  
**"_Actually, I was just leaving._"  
**  
**

The mage slowly rose from his hands and knees and made his way to his feet.

**?  
**"_Leaving? To where? Nothing waiting for you out there but death._"**  
**

**HAWKE  
**"_I would die a thousand deaths before_ _I would ever live one life as an abomination._"**  
**

Hawke began walking away from the demon and making his way towards the double doors as he continued.

**HAWKE  
**"_Once you become an abomination all that is left of you is the demon. I'm not interested in anything a demon can offer me._"**  
**

**?  
**"_What if I told you that the particular type of agreements I dabble in don't actually deal in creating abominations?_"**  
**

**HAWKE  
**"_I'd say your word wasn't worth much._"**  
**

Hawke grabbed the handles upon the massive doors.

**?  
**"_There's no reason why you have to die today, Champion._"**  
**

The mage stopped as he narrowed his eyes and turned to face the demon with an uncertain look.

**HAWKE  
**"_There's that word again, Champion. Why do you keep calling me that?_"**  
**

**?**  
"_What, The Champion? Because that's what you are, or what you will be._"

**HAWKE  
**"_Oh, I get it. You're one of those demons. You try to get your prey with false promises of riches or titles? Boy do I have you figured out._"**  
**

Hawke turned and pulled the doors open to leave once again.

**?  
**"_I assure you, that you haven't even begun to figure me out yet-_ "**  
**

The human began to pass through the doors while the last words he heard from the demon echoed as he left the fade.

**?  
**"_but that's alright. You will, Champion._"**  
**

**EXT. THE VISCOUNT KEEP. DAY**

As Hawke left the fade and his conscious state returned, everything was just as he left. He stared down upon the small ripple that made it's way through his pool of blood. An effect caused from the drop that had fallen from his lip; while he thought about the demons words, more and more.

The Ferelden had always had the will to ignore a demons whisper in the past. He has had strict personal morals and principals, as well as his fathers teachings to guide him away from demons and blood magic through out his life. This time was different. His interest was peeked to say the least. Not that he was eager to accept any deals, more that apart of him wanted to hear what the demon had to offer. His body felt like lead just trying to leave the fade. He knew it took every ounce of will to walk away from the demon. Willpower that he knew he no longer had, as just staying up on his hands and knees was becoming more difficult, and that scared him more than anything. Not the Arishok, not dying, but that this demon might be the end of him.

While Hawke remained in thought over this demon, it was less than a couple of seconds, but it was all the time the Arishok needed as he had grown bored of the mage.

**AVELINE  
**"_Hawke, watch your !-_"**  
**

Was all the Captain could exclaim before the sound of steel slicing into flesh could be heard, followed by blood being splattered. The Arishok's axe was slammed into the mage's side. His high quality armor was the only thing stopping the axe from slicing Hawke in two, but the armor could only halt the blade so far. The blade cut deep and even through his armor which was now also tearing into his flesh.

The Giant held his great axe high in the air and displayed Hawke's limp body which hung on the end of his weapon for all to see. Nobles gasped and coward in fear while soldier qunari rose a single congratulatory fist to their commander. The human was like a trophy hanging from the end of his mighty axe as the qunari gloated in victory. In one swift motion he then slung the mage off his blade, in the same manor one would swat away a fly. Hawke's limp body hit the floor hard before sliding to a stop. Leaving a deeply visible blood smear across the floor and straight to his motionless form.

**MERRILL  
**"_We can't just stand here and watch this, can we? There must be something we can do!_"**  
**

**VARRIC  
**"_Looks like there isn't, Daisy. Not this time._"**  
**

**AVELINE  
**"_Hawke knew the terms when he accepted this duel. We can not interfere or we put the entire city at risk._"**  
**

**ISABELA  
**"_uugh! That stupid idiot! He shouldn't have done this! It wasn't his place! He had no right speaking for me!... It should be my sorry ass out there!_"**  
**

**AVELINE  
**"_Yes, it should._"**  
**

Fenris remained quiet while still clenching the red cloth in his hand. The more he watched, the tighter he clenched in frustration. He remembered the countless times Danarius bound him, beat him, sexually abused him, left him without food or water for days, and yet at this very moment he felt more helpless and weak now then he ever had before. He was unable to do anything for risk of the entire city being slaughtered, but if he did nothing then he was to just stand there and watch as Hawke is torn apart?

For once, the strong willed Ferelden wasn't moving and his eyes remained closed while his blood covered the Viscount Keep. Upon seeing his eyes slowly open, the qunari giant began his slow taunting approach towards the human. His vision was blurred and he was unable to move his body, despite the desperate attempts of telling himself to get up, move, fight. He saw the blurred shadow of the giant approaching. With each step closer he could only reflect on his life and how it led to this.

**ARISHOK  
**"_It appears you still have some fight left in you, Serah Hawke. Why fight_ _against the current, when it's already pulled you out to sea?_"**  
**

The memory of father's funeral. A flash of Bethany's brutal death by the Ogre he couldn't stop in time. A memory of the last fight with Carver before he left to join the Templar Order. Carver had to make sure Hawke knew just how much he resented him before he left for good. The haunting image of mother as she died in his arms. Then the sudden rush of ecstasy the night spent with Fenris. Images and vivid memories of the night they rolled around in the sheets for hours together. Beautiful memories and feelings ended abruptly by the sudden devastating grief of their loss. Waking up alone, Fenris by the fire, and his haunting last words echo still. '_I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't._' Then he was gone too.

_'Everyone has left me. Either by choice or by cruel fate. The Arishok is right. Why do I still fight? What am I fighting for? Who am I fighting for? For the first time in my life, I don't have an answer for any of those questions. For the first time, I truly am alone in the world... so why am I still fighting?_'

Hawke's gaze to the large blurred figure approaching him slowly drifted off as his eye lids grew heavy before closing. Fenris looked on in horror though he did well to disguise his fear for Hawkes safety as anger or frustration. The sight of his eyes closing were too much. He had to do something. The Arishok now stood over Hawke before raising his two large axes.

**ARISHOK  
**"_Panehaden, Hawke. May you find the Qun in the next life._"**  
**

**MERRILL  
**"_I can't watch this!_"**  
**

Merrill quickly turns to hide her teary eyes into Isabela's shoulders. The Pirate Queen wraps her arms around the tiny elf comfortingly with a look of guilt and sadness on her face. She too closes her eyes while burring her face into Merrill's hair. Anders bites his bottom lip while placing a hand over his face and turning in an attempt to hide his teary eyes. Fenris suddenly drops the large sword from his back and immediately dashes out towards Hawke and the Arishok.

**AVELINE  
**"_What are you !-_"**  
**

**SEBASTIAN  
**"_Fenris, Stop!_"**  
**

Merrill looks up when seeing the other elf dash off from the corner of her tear filled eye and immediately trys to run after him, breaking from Isabella's embrace.

**MERRILL  
**"_No, Fenris!_"**  
**

Isabela quickly snatches Merrill by the wrist and yanks her back, holding her by both arms.

**ISABELA  
**"_No you!_"**  
**

**VARRIC  
**"_What's that elf doing!?_"**  
**

**ANDERS  
**"_Signing his death wish!_"**  
**

The Qunari soldiers see the elf dashing across the keep toward their Arishok. One of them Shouts a loud before they all raise their bow and arrows, quickly fixing them upon the speedy elf. The two mighty blades of the Arishok come swinging down towards Hawke's motionless body. Merrill's big round innocent hues widen at the sight of all this, as if they could possibly get any bigger. Isabela still holding the naive elf back by both arms to prevent her from joining their same fate.

**MERRILL  
**"_Noooooo!_"**  
**

The Dalish's cry echos through out the Viscount's Keep followed by the sound of several arrows being released before piercing flesh and blood splattering.

The Ferelden was quickly awoken by the feel of thick trickles of liquid dripping onto his face. His eyes slowly opened, and after a couple of seconds for his sight to adjust, he saw the unmistakable image of Fenris standing in front of him. Hawke's eyes immediately widened in horror as he was able to make out the several arrows protruding from Fenris's slender torso. The elf's arms extended into the air above himself, while his hands tightly grasped the hilts of the two axes. Halting them in midair and stopping their descent upon the motionless human.

Fenris stared up at the large giant, a look of fierce hate and anger spread across his face. A look similar to that of a wild wolf protecting their pack. No fear, only instinct and survival. Though Fenris respected the qunari, he tolerated none who dare cut down Hawke. The former slave's tattoos lite up with a light blue glow before a pulse of lyrium erupted from his body the moment he pushed the Arishok's weapons away. The force was enough to send the giant sliding back several feet and away from Hawke.

The elf immediately collapsed to his knees after preventing the final blow to the mage. The countless trails of blood which trickled down his torso were steady flowing and quick to join the small puddle of crimson liquid that sat beneath him. Fenris slowly rose his head, his expression was etched with pain as he clenched his teeth.

**HAWKE  
**"_F -Fenris?_"**  
**

Hawke managed to mumble softly. He wanted to move. He wanted to rush to his side, to aid him, but his body couldn't move. He felt cold, nothing. He barely felt the strength to move his mouth to speak and to keep his eyes open. His silver hues remained fixated upon the white haired one.

Fenris's body suddenly jolted in a single small convulsion, one similar to the body's natural reaction when regurgitating. After the involuntary reflex of his body, the elf slowly opened his mouth as a large amount of blood poured from it. It was obvious he had suffered internal bleeding. The full extent of his injuries was uncertain.

**HAWKE  
**"_W -Why?... Why did you-..._ "**  
**

Was all Hawke managed to say before his sentence faded. His voice cracked, broken, and weak. The strong Ferelden had never before looked so broken and defeated. Fenris struggled to speak maybe more so then the other. His voice was just as broken and maybe a little harder to understand with the amount of blood he spit up on his first couple of words.

**FENRIS  
**"_I -..I don't know why... My body -..just moved. There was -...no time to think._"**  
**

Hawke didn't understand. He couldn't grasp Fenris's reasoning for doing such a thing for him. Why? Why would he sacrifice his own life for his? He had made it all too clear before that what they had wasn't even worth trying for. That he could walk away from it so easily. That he didn't even want to be with him, so why would he want to die for him now? Why? Why now of all times is he doing this?

The human's gaze trailed from the elf to the qunari giant that was now approaching him. Only one thing running through his mind. '_Move. Get up. Please, get up! You have to get up now. Move!_' No matter how much he told his body to move or how much he wished Fenris would get up and run away, it didn't change the fact that they both were unable to move. The Arishok now stood over the small lyrium tattooed one, impaled with arrows and drenched in blood. The Giant looked passed him and into the glazed covered eyes of the mage behind him. There was little life left in his silver hues.

**ARISHOK  
**"_I did not think my respect for you could grow any higher than it already was, Hawke. This elf has proven that wrong. Anyone can attempt to lead, but only a true leader can gain such loyalty that those who follow them would throw down their lives to protect their commander. This elf honors you with his death. You should be grateful for his loyalty and his sacrifice._"**  
**

There it was again. The haunting image of the two large qunari axes as he rose them into the air above Fenris. The former slave was unable to move and awaited the inevitable as he slowly closed his eyes. Hawke's eyes locked onto the axes and widened. Was this really it? His pupils quickly fixated onto the small bit of blood upon the Arishok's blade; left from the deep cut into his side. He watched the blood roll across the blade as the axes came swinging down upon fenris, and then suddenly he found his conscious state back in the fade once again.

**EXT. THE FADE. DAY**

**?  
**"_Are you ready to hear what I have to say now, Champion?_"**  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The Deal

**EXT. THE FADE. DAY**

**?  
**"_Are you ready to hear what I have to say now, Champion?_"

A sharp toothy grin spread across the demon's face as Hawke slowly turned over onto his hands and knees, raising up from his laid position. Starring down at the ground beneath him he tried to take in everything that just happened. Though the more he tried to stay calm and process it all, the more he began to realize the reality of his situation, and the options he didn't have. His breathing began to increase again. He wasn't even paying the demon any attention, as if he hadn't heard him. It was obvious he was still in shock at the sight of the Arishok's blades falling down towards Fenris's impaled and blood covered body.

**HAWKE  
**"_W -Why?-... Why did he ?- I don't understand._"

**?  
**"_For a species who claims to be all about_ empathy and _emotions, you people are terrible at expressing them accurately to one another_."

**HAWKE  
**"_What?_"

Hawke said as he rose his head to meet the gaze of the yellow eyed one.

**?  
**"_Are you really that clueless? Do I need to say it for you? Alright then._.. _Despite what he said or did to you in the past, it's obvious he still cares for you._"

Hawke scuffed with disgust at the demons dirty tricks before slowly standing to his feet.

**HAWKE  
**"_You'd say anything to possess me. To turn me into your abomination._"

**?  
**"_It's not even you I want, but I wouldn't expect you to know that,_ _because you wont even hear what I have to say. You're quite a stubborn one..._ I_t's really no wonder why he left you that night._"

Hawke glared at the demon before turning away to walk towards the door.

**HAWKE  
**"_I'm leaving...AGAIN._"

**?  
**"_To do what exactly? Go back out there and watch your play thing get cut in two?_"

Hawke turned to face the demon. A glare on his face and a shout in his voice.

**HAWKE  
**"_He is not my !-...You don't know that the Arishok will cut him down. It's not over yet. I can still save him._"

**?  
**"_Are you listening to yourself? Do you not hear the doubt in your own voice when you speak? You know as well as I do what's going to happen when you walk through those doors, but I'm here to tell you that it does not have to be that way._"

Hawke's eyes narrow, uncertain of the demons words.

**HAWKE  
**"_You're saying that you can save Fenris? Not just me, but him too?_"

**?  
**(loud with confidence)  
"_Of course, I can! I'm Percipio after all! I can do anything!_"

**HAWKE  
**"_The Demon Percipio? I've never heard of you before._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_And I'm sure no one has ever heard of Hawke, The Champion of Kirkwall before_ _today either, but that doesn't mean you still won't be legendary across Thedas once I'm through with you. Sometimes the best of us have yet to be discovered._"

**HAWKE  
**"_So you're what, a Demon of Desire, Wrath, Sloth?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Oh please! Don't insult me. Those are such common and simple demons. They feast merely just to stuff their gluttonous faces. They would eat their own hand if it wasn't attached to them. They have but only one drive, one instinct, to feed._"

**HAWKE  
**"_And you don't?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_I don't. Like yourself, I too am one of a kind. I have more that drives me than just a need to feed. More than just power. Like yourself I have goals and I don't make arrangements with just anyone who stumbles along. I am very particular in who I deal with. You should be more grateful that I've even granted you an audience with me._"

**HAWKE  
**(sarcasm)  
"_I'm overwhelmed with joy at the opportunity you have given me._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_I sense your sarcasm and I have to say, It's not helping your situation. It's definitely not making your dead elf any less dead._"

Hawke gave the Deal Maker a sharp stern glare which only fueled the demons wicked grin to spread wider.

**HAWKE  
**"_The way you describe yourself, you sound more like a spirit than a demon. Even your name_. D_oesn't Percipio mean-_"

**PERCIPIO  
**(interrupts)  
"_Perception_. _It means Perception... I am The Demon of Perception, but titles don't suit me. They're for people like you; for Champions, so I'm just Percipio._"

**HAWKE  
**"_So your what? A higher status of demon then all the ones I've slain so far?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Something like that. All you need to know, is that my deals are rare. They aren't given to just anyone and they don't come around often, because unfortunately people like you don't come around often... I know your biggest fear is becoming an abomination, well that and loosing your little Wolfie._"

Hawke narrowed his eyes again in another glare. Something about this demon, the way he spoke about Fenris really annoyed him.

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Unlike the lesser gluttonous demons, I won't_ turn _you_ into _an abomination while under my contract._"

**HAWKE  
**"_You never win when dealing with demons. There's always a catch, so what's yours?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_The contract is very simple and leaves no room for catches or misinterpretations._.. _This is my offer to you, Champion, so listen closely to the details of this arrangement, as they are nonnegotiable._"

Hawke's eyes narrowed, uncertain and weary of what was to follow from the demon.

**PERCIPIO  
**"_I will grant you all of my power. Keep in mind that you will_ not become an abomination in the sense that you believe. I will not be able to permanently take your body. Nothing will happen to make you and your consciousness no longer exist. _This will be a life bound_ _contract, and you will belong to me and me alone. No_ _other demons from the fade will be able to prey upon you. I don't like sharing my things._"

The demons grin widened before continuing the details of his offer.

**PERCIPIO  
**"However, i_n return for this generous offer, I will require all the lives of any children spawned from your seed. With those lives, I will have the right to do with them as I please._ You will have no say in when or how I choose to play my role in their lives; or what I choose to do with them. _This is my one and ONLY offer to you. You may take it as it is, or walk back through those doors and watch your pet be struck down. What's it going to be, Champion?_"

Hawke gave the demon a disgusted look.

**HAWKE  
**"_Stop calling me that! What kind of 'Champion' would sacrifice the lives of his own children, just to -_"

**PERCIPIO  
**(interrupts)  
"_Oh, so you do have children already then? Perhaps this is a better deal for me then I initially realized._"

**HAWKE  
**"_No, I don't, but if I ever did I could never live with myself knowing-_ "

**PERCIPIO  
**(interrupts)  
"_You won't be living with yourself as it stands now. Remember, you and your pet both die right now._"

**HAWKE  
**"_Don't call him that!_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_U_nless you actually _DO_ _something, it matters little what I call either one_ _of you. You'll both be dead soon._"

**HAWKE  
**"_I can't!...I- ..I don't even know why I let you speak to me in the first place._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_You let me speak this time, because you know that you have no other options._"

**HAWKE  
**"_I could never live with myself if I did something like this-...and Fenris, he would never be able to look at me again_ if he ever found out about this."

**PERCIPIO  
**"_You're right, I don't think you can do much looking when your dead._.. and he will be if you DON'T do this."

Hawke scuffed with annoyance. This demons mouth was worse than his own. Was this the sarcasm Aveline is always talking about that he does? It's kind of annoying on the other end.

**HAWKE  
**"_There's something about your 'deal' that's not adding up._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Was I not detailed enough for you? Maybe I should try using pictures next time?_"

**HAWKE  
**"_My father always warned me about_ _talking to demons. I'm starting to think maybe his warnings were more to avoid the headaches you cause then actually becoming an abomination._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_There's the bite I knew you had. It's not as fun when you don't fight back, you know?_"

**HAWKE  
**"_I'm not interested in 'playing' with_ _you right now._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_What if I promised to make it worth your wild? Who knows, you might even forget all about that stick in the __mud Wolf by the time I'm through with you._"

A long abnormal tongue quickly protruded from the demons mouth before running across his blue upper lip. Wetting it in a teasing demeanor. Hawke raised a single brow, his expression partly confused, but mostly disgusted. He wasn't even going to entertain this idea, and instead continued exactly were he left off.

**HAWKE  
**"_I'm only interested in making sure Fenris walks away from this with his life still intact. I need to know what you're not telling me about your deal._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_So you really do want the pictures then?_"

**HAWKE  
**"_If that's what it takes to reveal what you're not telling me._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Are you saying you don't trust me? Our partnership is already off to a bad start if you have trust issues, Bird._"

**HAWKE  
**"_I'm not the one that- .. Wait-__ ...Bird?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Because your name is Hawke._"

**HAWKE  
**"_That doesn't make any since!_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_How does that not make since!? Don't crush my creativity, Bird!_"

**HAWKE  
**"_That's completely- .. You know what- .. No. I'm not getting lost in another roundabout with you on some off topic thing that's completely irrelevant to the situation at hand! All I'm going to say is that you really need to work on your nicknames._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Everyone's a critic._"

**HAWKE  
**"I just want to know, why a demon of your _**supposedly**_ _high status- _"

**PERCIPIO  
**(mumbles)  
"_Trust issues._"

**HAWKE  
**"-makes a deal to take the children of a man who has none, and who is currently involved with another _man?... Well kind of involved-.. I think_ we're involved?_.. It's complicated._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_It wouldn't be any fun if it wasn't complicated. Life is chaos. Beautiful chaos._"

**HAWKE  
**"_I'm starting to think you're intentionally avoiding the question._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_I don't like your accusations, Bird._"

**HAWKE  
**"_Do you see the point I'm making? Me having kids is not looking promising. Why are you making this deal with me_ _when the odds are clearly not in your favor? What happens if I never have any children? Is there something in the fine print of this contract you're not telling me? Something like, 'if you fail to produce any offspring for me_, _I will blow up the universe._'"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_The whole universe, huh? That sounds like something the Chantry would tell little children to make them wash before dinner._"

**HAWKE  
**"_It was a serious question..It just sounded like sarcasm because I've already been around you too long._"

**PERCIPIO  
**(confused and uncertain)  
"_No the universe won't be blown up?_"

**HAWKE  
**"_Very reassuring._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_What do you want me to say? I told you at the beginning that the contract was very plain. You're trying to poke holes and twist lies where there are none._"

**HAWKE  
**"_I'm sorry, but I'd actually like to make sure I have all the details before agreeing to a deal with a demon!_"

Hawke paused and the room grew quiet. Only for a couple of seconds, though it felt more like minutes as his last words repeated in his head. Hearing them out loud was scary. Was he really considering this? Percipio could see the uncertainty on the mage's face and knew he was loosing him. He attempted to reassure Hawke with a bit more detail of his offer.

**PERCIPIO  
**"_To answer your ridiculous questions, nothing. Nothing will happen if you never produce any children. If you_ _never have any, then it looks like you would walk away from this deal with the bett__er bargain. I would still have to_ uphold _my end of the contract as agreed, while waiting in hopes that you'll one day 'slip up'. Releasing a 'Baby Bird' into the world for me._"

**HAWKE  
**"_Giving me all of your power just to possibly end up playing a waiting game for the rest of my life? For the likely outcome that I never even have any children? You wouldn't make this deal without leverage. Without knowing you have something to gain from it. When something sounds too good to be true, it's because it is._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_You really need to work on your trust issues, Bird._"

**HAWKE  
**"_You're saying that if I agreed to your deal, that I could live the rest of my life, never have any children, and nothing will ever happen?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_For the hundredth time, Bird, yes. As long as there are no children produce by you, I have nothing to gain from this offer. Nothing will happen except what has been promised to you. My power and exemption from ever becoming an abomination._"

**HAWKE  
**"_You never answered before. Why would you make this deal with me when it's more likely you would gain nothing?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_It's as I already said. You are one of a kind, Bird. People like you don't come around often. I don't like_ _wasting these rare opportunities."_

**HAWKE  
**"_If I'm really that special, why are_ _you not bargaining to take me? Why only my nonexistent children?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_I told you, I too am one of a kind. Unlike a gluttonous hunger demon who would jump at the chance to feast upon someone like you, I have more that_ _drives me then just my need to feed. Because of this, I am able to base my current choices for future goals and not act only upon when my next meal will be. I feel I have more to gain_ by _waiting for an offspring of a mighty champion, who with my power will go far, making the possibilities for his children, nearly endless. Simply put, I have a good feeling about you and I'm usually never wrong. Even if I am, I don't feel as if I've lost much. Time maybe, but for someone like me time is endless, and I have more than enough of it to spare. If time is all I have to loose, I feel it's worth the gamble for someone like you, Champion._"

Hawke paused as he took in everything the demon said. The odds were in his favor which made him feel uncertain, but he answered all of his questions and all of his answers did make sense. Even if Hawke never had kids he would have only wasted time on this deal. With an eternity in the fade, you had plenty of that to spare. He was still full of doubts and the more he doubted the more he realized he was even considering it.

**HAWKE  
**"_Does it have to be my children? Can we agree on something else for the terms?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Yes, it does. I believe I already stated that this was your one and only offer from me and that it was nonnegotiable. Besides, there's only one thing that interests me more than_ _the offspring of a Champion, and it's something you can't offer me._"

**HAWKE  
**"If I'm so rare, a_ren't you suppose to be groveling to me to close this deal? You're not willing to be even just slightly flexible about the terms?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_HAH! Not even the Champion yet and you're already walking the walk. If_ _you've yet to realize just how rare of a deal this is, or how special my presence before you is, then I might be tempted to pull the deal off the table completely. I'll have the biggest smile on my face as I watch you and your pet die._"

**HAWKE  
**"_You're not like other demons._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Now you're starting to get it. Don't think so highly of yourself that I would actually grovel at your feet for the opportunity just to bargain with you. I'll gladly sit in my realm and wait for another 'prodigy' of the human world to raise up. I'm no stranger to waiting. I have nothing but time and patience on my side._"

**HAWKE  
**"_Alright, I get it._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Good, then get this..I've grown bored with you. You've insulted me and now my feelings are hurt, so I'm done with you, for now anyway. In 20 seconds I'm sending you away, out of my realm. Your conscious state will be sent back into your body where you will watch your pet die, and then you will die-... unless you accept my offer within 20 seconds._"

**HAWKE  
**"_You can't do that! That's not enough_ _time to decide something like this!_ "

**PERCIPIO  
**(sarcasm)  
"_Oh, I can't!? Then please, tell me what I can do, Champion!_"

**HAWKE  
**"_That's not how I meant it!_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Well that's not how you said it! You_ _have this way about you sometimes. It just- ugh. It turns me off. By the way, you're down to 15 seconds._"

**HAWKE  
**(rushed speaking)  
"_Don't do that! Don't start counting down! I just - I need some more time to think._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Time is definitely something you don't have right now. Oh, I probably should of mentioned sooner, but the deal is only finalized once you've placed your hand in mine. I thought I should mention that since your way over there with only 10 seconds to spare._"

**HAWKE  
**"_The deal should be void if you're pressuring me into_ it _like this!_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_You've had more than enough time to think about this deal. I don't know why your even hesitating. You know that your pet would make the same sacrifice if it meant saving your life. Oh wait, he already has. 5 seconds left._"

Hawke bit his bottom lip beneath his tooth as he thought beneath the weighing pressure. The only thing going through his mind was the sight of Fenris on his knees, the arrows protruding from his torso, and the blood. So much blood as the blades came swinging down towards him. He knew Fenris would die unless he did something, but this went against everything he ever believed in. The demon extended his arm with an open palm toward the mage. His movement caught Hawke's attention as he glanced up toward him. His eyes locked onto the demons clawed hand, but his body still didn't budge.

**PERCIPIO  
**"_ticktock ticktock. Your pet is running out of time... three.- _"

He could feel it again. The night their bodies touched. He felt it, saw it, and then the sudden flash of that same warm and smooth body, so broken and blood covered. The flash of the blade falling down onto the thing that made him feel so much in just one night. One blow to take it all away from him. '_three_' He heard. The moment Hawke heard the demons count hit three, it was just as Fenris had said. His body simply moved on it's on. There was no time to think anymore. No time to rationalize. The only thought was Fenris, and the three seconds left to save him.

Hawke raced up the small steps leading to the demons throne.

**PERCIPIO  
**" _... Two. _"

The heavy desperate steps of his quick jolt to the demons hand echoed across Percipio's realm. This brought a small cocked grin to the corner of his mouth as he watched the mortal struggle desperately to reach him.

**PERCIPIO  
**"_ ... One._"

Hawke's hand grasped the demons as the last count was spoken. The demon immediately gripped the mage's hand with great force. Hawke clenched his teeth and grunted slightly from the pressure applied to his right hand.

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Do you accept the terms of our agreement?_"

**HAWKE  
**"_...yes._"

The widest of grins seen yet spread across the sharp toothed demon.

**HAWKE  
**"_You can loose the smile. I won't be_ _having any children thanks to_ our _contract._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_We'll see._"

A sudden surge of overwhelming power immediately rushed through the mage's body. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. The power was beyond his experience. Even for his level and skill it was nearly too much to handle. What he expected to feel like a rush of power almost felt more like agonizing pain being etched into every nerve of his body and soul. As the dark blue light illuminated from him, he couldn't hold back the pain anymore by just clenching his teeth. His head was thrown back as a loud yell escaped his lungs.

**EXT. THE VISCOUNT KEEP. DAY**

The Arishok's blades were suddenly repelled with tremendous force. They spun wildly threw the air before planting firmly into one of the pillars behind the giant. Everyone within the keep looked around the battlefield confused. Including the Arishok himself.

**AVELINE  
**"_What in flames was that!?_"

**VARRIC  
**"_Did you do that, Daisy?_"

**MERRILL  
**"_No, I couldn't! Isabela wouldn't let me!_"

The Dalish said upset before jerking her arms out of Isabela's now loosened grip and shocked expression.

**ISABELA  
**"_You can thank me for saving you later, Kitten._"

**ANDERS  
**"_That was a force spell? Where did it come from?_"

**SEBASTIAN  
**"_It had to be Hawke._"

**ANDERS  
**"_That's impossible. He had no mana. He wouldn't of been able to produce any spell, let alone one with that much_ _power._"

**SEBASTIAN  
**"_Then I guess it truly was the work of the Maker._"

**ANDERS  
**"_I honestly can't tell if your joking right now._"

**SEBASTIAN  
**"_Miracles are no joke, Anders._"

**ANDERS  
**"_So that was a serious statement then? You're saying that you honestly believe that the Maker himself reached his mighty hand down here just to swat at Qunari axes?_"

**SEBASTIAN  
**"_Can you think of a better reason for the Maker to extend a helping hand in this hour of need?_"

**AVELINE  
**"_Will you two shut-_"

**MERRILL  
**(interrupts worried)  
"_Hawke!_"

She exclaimed as he slowly moved one arm, then the other. His eyes slowly opened before he began to pick himself up from the pool of blood he laid in. '_Hawke?_' Fenris said to himself as he thought he heard Hawke's name being shouted in the distance. The elf was fading in and out of consciousness now. '_Is-..Is Hawke alright?_' He thought as he slowly opened his eyes. Fenris struggled to raise his head. He needed to see. He had to know. What happened to Hawke? Was he okay? Why did someone shout his name? Did the Arishok decide to cut him down first?

**VARRIC  
**"_It was Hawke!_"

**ANDERS  
**"_That's not ..possible._"

**AVELINE  
**"_Who cares about possibilities, Hawke_ _and Fenris are alive. That's all that matters now._"

After Hawke slowly made his way to his feet, he took a step forward to stand next to the elf before placing a single hand on his shoulder and clenching it gently. To any onlookers it appeared only as a simple caring touch from one companion to another. Reassuring the wounded elf that everything would be alright. While the gentleness of the touch might have been for that purpose, the initial reason for it was more. Upon contact with the other, Hawke made sure to send just enough mana into Fenris's body to stop any external and internal bleeding. Preventing him from loosing anymore blood, and hopefully keeping him stable until proper medical treatment can be applied.

At the sudden familiar touch upon his shoulder, Fenris shifted his dark hues towards the side. His gaze stopped on Hawke's large bloodied torso before slowly raising his eye lids a little more to follow it up to that ever charming face. The smallest of smiles could be seen on the former slaves lips. It was faint and weak. Nothing was said between them as they stared back at one another for the briefest of moments. Still Hawke knew '_I'm glad you're not dead._' was what Fenris's faint smile said, because it was the same thing his gentle touch said.

The sound of the Arishok's blades being ripped from the pillar caught Hawke's attention as he quickly turned his gaze toward the giant. His hand slowly slid from Fenris's shoulder as he took a couple of steps to position himself in front of the elf. The white haired ones hues slowly faded as they drifted back down. A blurred image of Hawke standing between himself and the Arishok was all that was seen, before his eyes closed once more, drifting back into unconsciousness.

The Fereldan extended both arms at his side, palms open, as he took only a couple of seconds to build up his mana for the next spell. However to any knowledgeable mage, the amount of mana he had built up in so few seconds seemed unreasonable even for a skilled mage like Hawke. Within a couple of seconds the amount he had mustered was so dense around him, it became visible to the eye. The Noble onlookers gasped in amazement and some in fear as they were only able to see a glimpse of Hawke's newly obtained powers before suddenly, the mana erupted from the mage in a shock wave like manor.

**ANDERS  
**"_That looks like a-.._"

Was all Anders had time to say before the mana burst from Hawke and spread throughout the entire Keep, hitting everyone. This particular spell was not one of the signature force spells Hawke tended to favor. Rather then causing damage by great force, this technique simply phased and passed straight through everyone upon impact, and caused no damage at all. It did however cause any onlookers to be rendered unconscious, all except for the Qunari. As the level of tolerance for this massive sleeping wave he had unleashed was perfectly proportioned.

Immediately after the sleep wave was released, the sound of collapsing bodies echoed throughout the Keep. Thumps, thuds, whomps; everyone dropped like flys as they were forced into an unconscious state as soon as the spell phased through them. Even Fenris's bloodied and beaten body slowly fell over to the side after being hit by the spell.

The Arishok and Qunari both looked around the room in slight confusion. Certain that spell was intended for them, was it another back fired spell like the previous 'wind gust' to the face?

**ARISHOK  
**"_Another miss, Hawke?_"

**HAWKE  
**"_No, Not this_ time_._"

Hawke spoke softly, almost as if he didn't want to say what he already knew out loud. He looked down at his hands and stared at his own blood. He was covered in it. He shouldn't still be alive. Looking at the blood on his hands he knew what he was now; what he had become. He was beyond ashamed of himself. He had gone against everything he had ever believed in, everything he was ever taught, and everything that made him who he was. Who was he now? What was he now? He felt as if he took a step into nowhere and become nothing.

**HAWKE  
**"_I had to do this. I couldn't let them see me... See what I've become._"

Hawke extended his two blood covered hands with open palms as the pool of blood that laid beneath his feet began to stir. The blood rose up from the ground as it slowly swirled around him before gathering more speed. The Qunari soldiers immediately rose their weapons at the sight of his blood magic. One of the soldiers shouted '_Vashedan!_' The giant leader bellowed a fearsome command.

**ARISHOK  
**"_Parshaara! We will honor this dual as agreed upon!... Even if the once basalit-an has now lost his way._"

The Qunari lowered their weapons at the Arishok's command. Hawke gazed past the giant to see all of his comrades collapsed onto the floor. Has it already begun? His decent into madness? Into power and control? He hasn't even been a Blood Mage for two seconds and already he's intentionally cast offensive spells onto his own people, and for what? To hide his own shame? To keep the disappointment from their eyes? When is the line drawn? Where has it gone? What if there isn't one anymore? Hawke's mind raced fiercely with so much uncertainty.

**HAWKE  
**"_You're right.. I have lost my way. I don't know who I am anymore. Nothing makes sense except-_"

Hawke turned slightly as he gazed back at Fenris's body. He looked so fragile, broken, and defeated. The mage frowned slightly at the sight. He had never seen the elf so small. He had always pictured the former slave as a big powerful wolf. The sight of him now reminded him more of a sick pup, then a fearsome wolf. It hurt Hawke deeply to see his former lover in such a state.

Hawke extended one arm out towards Fenris's unconscious body, and with one gently flick of his wrist, the multiple arrows that impaled him slowly began to extract themselves in the most delicate of ways. As each arrow exited the lyrium tattooed covered body, a small stream of blood flowed from the wounds. The several arrows fell to the floor, joining the blood Fenris laid in.

**HAWKE  
**"_Only one thing makes sense to me now... Only one thing matters..-_"

The mage's hand slowly closed to form a tight fist as the blood that leaked from the fresh wounds caused by the extracted arrows began to retreat back into the elf's body. Hawke used his blood magic to safely remove the arrows, stop the internal bleeding, and force some of the fresh blood that was lost back into his new wounds to be pumped back throughout his body. All to insure Fenris's survival.

**HAWKE  
**"_The only thing I have left._"

Hawke lowered his arm and turned his attention back towards the Arishok, feeling confident that Fenris would be alright now so long as he received proper care for his wounds after this.

**ARISHOK  
**"_You really have lost your way, Hawke. I almost pity you, almost. You do not have The Qun to grant you a purpose in life greater than your own selfish_ _needs, so you have built your own purpose around the existence of others... but then what happens when you no longer have these people to give you the purpose you seek? What happens when they leave you, or when they die? You panic to find your sense of purpose once more and loose yourself along the way. Do you see, Hawke? What I am doing is for the best. Had you found The Qun long ago, you would not be standing before me now so lost._"

**HAWKE  
**"_You're right.. and wrong. If I had found The Qun, I probably would have never lost my way, but with The Qun, I might not have ever experienced all the joys and disappointments that come with losing oneself... The trust in friendships, the grief of their betrayals. The ecstasy of love, or the pain of its loss. I could of never become lost without experiencing and losing these things first. A life without all its ups and downs seems so.. unfulfilled._"

**ARISHOK  
**"_As hard as I might try, I will never understand you humans. I don't think that I want to. You all revel in self inflicting pain, even when the solution to end your suffering stands before you. You will always choose the path that causes the most destruction and chaos. There is only one answer_ _for your kind; only one solution, and I will give it to you, Hawke._"

**HAWKE  
**"_I'm sorry.. but I can't lose to you. Someone's waiting for me._"

The Arishok began to circle the mage with his slow taunting walk as he closed in. Hawke followed the giants movements and stayed directly across from him, their eyes locked in one another. The dance had begun and the only spectators able to view such a glorious show where the Qunari soldiers.

The first step to this dance began with one of the notorious axes, as it was suddenly flung from the Arishok's hand and went soaring through the air. The blade flew right past Hawke as it made it's way straight to an unconscious Fenris. Wide eyed, the mage quickly turned with a single hand risen, and with a quick summon of mana from blood he applied a signature force spell. A barrier around Fenris could be seen the moment the axe struck it and was repelled off.

However at the same moment the blade impacted the quickly summoned barrier, the Arishok's second blade made an impact as well. The massive Qunari now stood behind the occupied mage, his second axe driven deeply into his side. More blood poured from the mage's mouth, as if there was any left to spill. The Arishok planted his foot into the humans back before giving him a firm kick, pushing his impaled body off of his blade. Hawke fell but landed on his hands and knees. His's arms trembled as they struggled to hold up his weight. When suddenly a familiar voice echoed to him.

**PERCIPIO  
**"_This is just getting sad. How pathetic are you really, Bird? I grant you all the power you could ever dream of, and you still can't stand on your own two feet? What a waste! Maybe you need someone to show you how to really use this power of mine."_

Hawke struggled to respond to the voice, but the blood filling his mouth was making it difficult to understand.

**HAWKE  
**"_N-No!.. That- That wasn't part of the deal."_

**ARISHOK  
**"_Your deal has been honored as agreed_ _upon! Now accept your fate with dignity!"_

By the Arishok's reaction it was obvious that only Hawke could hear Percepio's echoing voice, but why? How? He wasn't in the fade. Why was he hearing him now. Even with the Arishok's axe falling down upon him once more, the mage couldn't help but be more terrified of the demon's voice than the blade that was claiming his life. Had he become an abomination? Was he really possessed? Was Percipio inside of him now? He was overwhelmed with questions and uncertainty before his consciousness suddenly faded to black and his body begin acting on it's own.

The large blade slammed into Hawkes back, knocking him flat onto his stomach and face. The giant pulled his axe out of the shallow wound while standing over the human. The blade only struck the surface of his flesh and did not drive nearly as deep as it should have. Before the Arishok could figure out why that was, a large amount of blood shot out from the newly opened back wound. This fast crimson liquid was in the shape of a long fine spike, and as hard as steel. It took only a fraction of a second for the spike to appear and impale the large Qunari with a surprise attack, striking his shoulder and causing him to drop the one axe he had left in his hand.

Hawkes body began to stir. The blood spike suddenly dissolved back into liquid and fell back down. As the mage began to make his way to his feet, the Qunari made his steps back, weary of anymore surprise spikes. Standing now, Hawke opened his arms to each side while looking at all the blood which coated the Viscount Keep.

**HAWKE  
**"_Little Bird! Little Bird! Look what you've done! What a mess you've made of this place!.. HAH! I LIKE IT!"_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. The Champion

**EXT. THE VISCOUNT KEEP. DAY**

**HAWKE  
**"_Little Bird! Little Bird! Look what you've done! What a mess you've made of this place!.. HAH! I LIKE IT!_"**  
**

The Arishok took another step back. He was puzzled to say the least. While he heard Hawke's voice speaking, the large qunari didn't believe it was actually Hawke. There was an uncharacteristic tone to it. A malicious and wicked one. The Arishok was convinced that the man who stood before him now was no longer the one he once respected. This was not Hawke. He no longer felt obligated to keep his word; not to this creature.

**ARISHOK  
**"_Meravas._"

'_So shall it be_' the Arishok said. Hawke, or Percipio to be correct; threw his head back before taking a large inhale through his nose. He exhaled the air with satisfaction splayed across his face.

**HAWKE  
**"_It feels good to be back!_"

Percipio was experiencing all the wondrous things that came with no longer being in the Fade. The varies smells in the air, the feel of wet sticky blood on his hands, and the sharp piercing pain of the varies wounds to Hawke's body. All of it was simply intoxicating to the demon. He felt truly alive in this moment.

**ARISHOK  
**"_This is no longer the Basalit-an who we bargained with. We have no deal to honor with this Bas Saarebas... Finish him._"

With the order given, the soldier qunari around the keep immediately rose their weapons. Arrows were fired, piercing the mage throughout his body. Hawke quickly grabbed one of the arrows in midair. It would of hit his face.

**HAWKE  
**"_Not the face!_"

He shouted as he broke the arrow in half with a single grip. A deep and unsettling chuckle followed after the arrows stopped. The laughs protruding from Hawke were beyond uncharacteristic. He threw his arms out, his torso and limbs impaled with arrows as he said.

**HAWKE  
**"_Giving a blood mage MORE blood? That's not very wise of you._"

Hawke's eyes began to glow a bright red. With one quick motion the blood rolling down Hawke began to spiral around him instead. That blood also began to turn a bright red, as if it was illuminating power. All of the arrows simultaneously shot out from his body before sliding across the floor. With a single flick of both wrists, the swirling red energy around him shot outward. It looked as if multiple red lightning bolts were firing across the keep; striking every qunari soldier. Upon impact, each qunari immediately combusted. Exploding outwards as their blood, guts, bone fragments, and chunks of flesh painted the walls and floors. Every qunari except the Arishok was struck and now lay dead. Nothing but a puddle of lumpy goo. The glow to Hawke's eyes ceased.

**HAWKE  
**"_Do you smell that?... Out of all the senses you can experience as a human... the smell of fresh blood is the most satisfying._"

Hawke said followed by another deep maniacal chuckle. All of his men defeated by a single blow. The Arishok was no fool, and knew the outcome of this did not play in his favor. Despite the odds, it would not make him stand down. He picked up the axe which was repelled from the barrier around Fenris earlier. As soon as he grabbed the weapon, Hawke's eyes began to glow again. The blood from all the fallen qunari began to stir. It whipped into the air before circling Hawke once more.

With the blood spinning around him, it began to glow with red energy again. Hawke rose his right arm with his hand opened. At the same time a large circular disk of the same red energy formed next to the Arishok. A giant clawed hand reached out of that energy and grabbed the arm of the qunari leader.

**HAWKE  
**"_I think you've thrown enough axes for one day._"

He said before raising his left arm up to match his right. At the same time an identical disk of red energy appeared on the opposite side of the Arishok. The hand that emerged grabbed the giants opposite arm. The Arishok pulled and tugged but even with all his strength he could not free himself from the grips held to each of his arms.

Hawke slowly approached the Arishok while keeping both his limbs still raised and leveled; keeping the qunari from breaking free. He came to a stop directly in front of him. Hawke's extended arms only about a foot away from the giant's large torso.

**HAWKE  
**"_I'll have the biggest smile on my face... as I bathe in your blood._"

With that said, Hawke closed his hands into tightly balled fists before jerking his arms apart; holding them out to each side. At the same time, the two large arms holding the Arishok pulled apart, tearing him in half as if he were tissue paper. The arms and energy immediately dispersed and his eyes ceased glowing. The room went quiet. Nothing but the sound of sprinkling rain as the Arishok's blood showered downward. Hawke standing so close, his blood rained down onto him. By this point, he was covered in head to toe with blood that was more then just his own now. He opened his palms while keeping his arms out wide. A large smile on his face as the warm crimson liquid showered him.

**HAWKE  
**"_You have a lot to learn, Bird... but don't worry. Percipio is here to show you the way._"

That same twisted laugh irrupted from Hawke. Until the sound of approaching footsteps halted it. He lowered his arms as he glanced towards the large double doors, beyond them the sound of several men.

**HAWKE  
**"_Time to go... for now._"

Hawke's consciousness abruptly returned to him. One minute he was beneath the Arishok's downward swing and the next he was standing covered in blood. He had no recollection of anything in between. He looked both confused and disgusted at the amount of blood that drenched him. He scanned the room as he noticed all the qunari, including the Arishok, were dead. At the same time Hawke's friends began regaining their consciousness. Slowly moving and awaking along with the rest of the onlookers within the Viscount Keep.

**VARRIC  
**"_Uhhg... Am I hungover?_"

**AVELINE  
**"_How did I- how did WE end up on the floor?_"

**ANDERS  
**"_I don't know. I- I can't remember._"

**MERRILL  
**"_Hawke!_"

Merrill shouted with joy and excitement as she began to come to. The citizens of Kirkwall looked both relieved and horrified at the sight of the slaughtered qunari. Merrill was the first one up to her feet. She quickly ran to Hawke giving him a tackle-like hug. She didn't care if he was covered in blood, or if that blood was now on her. She was just so thankful that her friend was alive.

**HAWKE  
**"_Ohf! Merrill!_"

Hawke said in pain as he grunted and winced. The naive elf had sent a surge of pain and misery over his body at her impact. She quickly let him go as she covered her mouth, gasping slightly.

**MERRILL  
**"_Oh dear! I'm so very sorry, Hawke!_"

One by one, everyone in the Viscount made their way back to their feet. None of them the wiser of Hawke's shameful secret. Everyone stood, except Fenris. He still laid unconscious and not moving. Hawke stumbled past the Dalish in an attempt to reach him. But the crowd of citizens began to circle him; cheering at his victory.

**AVELINE  
**"_Back up! Give him space!_"

Just then the large double doors of the Viscount Keep slung open. It was Meredith and Orsino leading a group of soldiers. Meredith looked shocked at the sight of every enemy slain.

**MEREDITH  
**"_Is it- over?_"

She asked Hawke both confused and surprised.

**HAWKE  
**"_Yes... It's over._"

He replied with difficulty. He had lost much blood and he wasn't quite sure how he was still standing now. '_The city has been saved!_' Exclaimed one of the onlookers before the rest joined in on chanting. The crowd clapped and cheered '_Champion!_' loudly. Meredith's expression grew sour as she watched them. Envy filled her. They should be cheering her, not this Fereldan, she thought. The ugliness to her expression faded as she looked back at Hawke.

**HAWKE  
**"_Well done... It appears Kirkwall has a new Champion._"

'_Champ-ee-on! Champ-ee-on! Champ-ee-on!'_ The crowd cheered in sync for the new Champion of Kirkwall. He's expression was a combination of dazed and horrified. He was right. Percipio was right. He knew that Hawke would be the Champion before it even happened. This frightened him greatly. If this demon was powerful enough to see future outcomes, what else does he know? What could possibly stop him in claiming his end of the deal now?

Hawke's vision began to blur. He had never felt so weak. He couldn't stand anymore, but he also couldn't fall. Not before knowing if Fenris was alright. He began to stumble through the crowd again. Both pushing and leaning on the sea of people just to keep moving. As they started parting he could see it. He saw the blurry image of Fenris's unconscious body. Just a little farther, he was almost there.

**ANDERS  
**"_Hawke!_"

Anders shouted as the Champion fell over.

**AVELINE  
**"_Move! Stand aside! Get back! Give him space and get back!_"

Aveline shouted as she quickly brought order to all the excitement. Hawke had collapsed only a few feet from Fenris. His eye lids began to fall as he reached one hand out towards the elf.

**ANDERS  
**"_Hawke! Stay awake! Stay with us, Hawke!_"

Anders pleaded as he dropped to the floor next to him. The last blurred image he saw was Fenris and the last inaudible voice he heard was Anders. The Champion of Kirkwall had slipped into unconsciousness.

**EXT. THE FADE. DAY**

With his unconscious state came another unwanted trip to the Fade. Hawke opened his eyes before slowly raising up.

**HAWKE  
**"_Fenris?_"

He called softly as he looked around him. He realized he was in the fade again and sighed with annoyance.

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Guess again._"

The demon said teasingly. He remained seated on the throne in a lazy and slouched position. His legs were crossed. Hawke's eyes rose to meet his as anger splayed across the Champion's face.

**HAWKE  
**"_you._"

He mumbled under his breath before standing to his feet. He began walking towards the demon with his hands into fists.

**HAWKE  
**"_You lied!_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_I never lied to you._"

**HAWKE  
**"_You took over my body! You possessed me! You turned me into an abomination!_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Oh, you're being so dramatic._"

**HAWKE  
**"_Cut the shit!_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Ouch. Rude._"

Hawke began walking up the steps leading to the demons seat.

**HAWKE  
**"_Our contract is voided! You lied!_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Even if I did lie, which I didn't, you don't have the power to void our agreement. That's not how this works._"

**HAWKE  
**"_I don't care how you think it works! You lied! Our contract is voided!_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_You can keep saying that all you want, it still won't make it true. You fail to realize the difference between taking your body and borrowing it._"

**HAWKE  
**"_That's what you call that!? Borrowing my body!?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Yes... I didn't take it. You're not an abomination. I just simply 'borrowed' it during a crisis. That crisis being your death. Oh, you're welcome for saving your life by the way._"

**HAWKE  
**"_Saving me!?_"

Hawke now standing in front of Percipio pointed his finger in his face and shouted.

**HAWKE  
**"_Listen here!-_"

Percipio cut his sentence short when he quickly pushed his hand away from him. Within an instant he was standing up, his face in Hawkes as he shouted back. His expression and voice filled with rage.

**PERCIPIO  
**"_NO! You listen! I'm the only reason_ _you and that damn knife ear are still breathing! So how about you show just a little gratitude! You would be NOTHING without me! Dead! I'm not going to sit here and let a DEAD man talk down to me!_"

Hawke immediately went quiet as the blue one asserted himself. He was thrown back by it as it seemed out of character for him, or at least what character he has seen so far. He had been playful, teasing, sarcastic, and annoying, but not like this. Not this anger and rage. Then just as quickly as the rage set in, it left. Percipio's face softening as he sighed. He threw a single arm around one of Hawke's shoulders before leaning his horned head on the other one. The Champion's body went stiff as a board from the demon's sudden touchy and clingy manner. He was beyond uncomfortable right now with Percipio hanging on him like this.

**PERCIPIO  
**"_I don't want to fight, Bird. Lets be friends. We're partners after all. We should be friends._"

Hawke hesitated, uncertain of how to reply. He didn't want to provoke another rage but he also didn't want to be his friend.

**HAWKE  
**"_Uh, I don't think-_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Don't think! We're friends now. It's been decided._"

Percipio said with a smile before he raised his head from his shoulder. He gently tapped the tip of Hawke's nose, giving it a playful '_boop._' After releasing him from his clingy touches he sat back down on his seat. Slouched and lazy posture as always. Hawke started questioning if the rage he saw was him being genuinely upset or if it was another trick just to end the conversation. Real or not it worked. They were no longer talking about it. Hawke sighed deeply before turning away from Percipio and walking back down the steps. He made his way towards the large double doors to leave.

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Where are you going, friend?_"

**HAWKE  
**(mumbles)  
"_I think I liked Bird more._"

Hawke mumbled to himself. He didn't like the idea of being friends with a demon anymore then he liked the idea of making a deal with one. He was starting to think that his nickname 'Bird' was better then the one 'Friend.'

**PERCIPIO  
**"_You can't leave._"

Percipio said as he acknowledged the direction Hawke was going in. The human didn't reply. He just grabbed the double doors before pulling and; nothing. Nothing happened. He couldn't open the doors. He pulled a few more times but they wouldn't budge. He huffed before turning to stare down the blue one. Hawke's expression was annoyed.

**HAWKE  
**"_Let me out._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_I told you that you couldn't leave. You really need to work on your listening skills._"

**HAWKE  
**"_And I told you to let me out, so I guess we both have trouble hearing._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_I can't let you out, because I'm not the one keeping you here. You're so quick to point the finger at me every chance you get. I thought we were friends now, Bird._"

**HAWKE  
**"_What do you mean you're not keeping me here? Who is keeping me here?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_You're keeping yourself here. You won't be able to leave until your body can physical regain consciousness again._"

Hawke's face turned from annoyed to slight worried.

**HAWKE  
**"_Are you saying that my body can't wake up?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Basically... It's like a vegetable; if that vegetable was your body._"

**HAWKE  
**"_For how long?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_How should I know?_"

**HAWKE  
**"_Because you're the one who knew that I would be Champion. You should at least know something about this._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_My, my, how very perceptive of you._"

**HAWKE  
**"_Are you going to tell me, or keep avoiding the question?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_It's more fun to avoid it. You make the most adorable faces when I do._"

Hawke's face was an annoyed glare.

**PERCIPIO  
**"_That one! Right there! You're so adorable when you're pouting._"

Hawke exhaled to calm down, his face softening. He gave up trying to get any useful information out of Percipio. He walked back over to the steps then up them. He sat down at the top of the steps next to his 'friends' throne. They both just sat in silence for what seemed like minutes, but it was probably only a few seconds.

**PERCIPIO  
**"_It could be hours, days, or weeks._"

Percipio said quickly. He didn't have the sarcastic tone to his voice either. He was being serious, or at least genuinely answering Hawke's question for once. Hawke paused before asking another question.

**HAWKE  
**"_Is Fenris-..._"

He hesitated to finish his sentence, but Percipio finished it for him.

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Dead._"

**HAWKE  
**"_I was going to say alive._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_He is, thanks to me._"

**HAWKE  
**"_Well, thanks; I guess?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**(sarcastic)  
"_Well, you're welcome; I guess._"

He was thankful that Fenris was alive, but it just felt weird to actually thank a demon. Hawke leaned back on the steps, getting more comfortable; since he was clearly stuck here for now. He rested his forearms behind his head, using them as a pillow. His silver hues stared up at the high ceilings.

**HAWKE  
**"_Why do I only come to you now?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Because you secretly adore me?_"

**HAWKE  
**"_Definitely not._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_If your goal was to hurt me, then congratulations. You've succeeded._"

Hawke turned his head to the side to look up at Percipio sitting in the chair next to him. The demon had an overly dramatic look of despair as he stared back down at the Human. It was like watching a snake try to give you puppy eyes. Hawke rolled his own eyes before turning his head back to stare upwards. He wasn't buying it.

**HAWKE  
**"_Ever since I met you all my trips to the Fade only bring me to you._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_I told you it was a life bound contract. You belong to me, and in a since, I belong to you. We are bound now._"

**HAWKE  
**"_Are you saying that anytime I go to the fade from now on, I can only go to you?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_More or less._"

**HAWKE  
**"_Shouldn't you of explained that BEFORE we made the deal?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Would it of changed your mind anyway?_"

**HAWKE  
**"_That's not the-_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_No. You still would of chosen the deal to save your pet. Even if you had known that ahead of time._"

**HAWKE  
**"_How do you know? For that matter, how did you know I would be a Champion?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**(sarcastic)  
"_How a Demon of PERCEPTION knew something before it actually happened is beyond me._"

**HAWKE  
**"_I get it. It's in your name... You know, you really don't have to be a smart ass ALL the time._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_It's not in my nature to be anything but me. I'm afraid it comes with the deal._"

Hawke paused as he found himself lost in thought before continuing.

**HAWKE  
**"_Can you see everything?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_I can see enough._"

Hesitant to know the truth, Hawke eventually asked.

**HAWKE  
**"_Do I-... do I ever have any children?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_I said I could see enough... not everything._"

He should of known he would get no straight answers from him. Percipio enjoyed his teasing and games too much. Hawke sighed before closing his eyes. The waiting game had begun.

**EXT. THE FADE. DAY**

What seemed like a few months had passed. Though it was nearly impossible to know exactly how long he had been stuck in the fade.

**HAWKE  
**"_I'm convinced... I've died. This is my own personal hell. I'm dead and this is what I deserve... to suffer for an eternity with this, demon._"

Hawke put emphasis of disgust on the word demon. At this point he was now laying on his back in the middle of the large room. A look of defeat and despair across his face. His arms and legs were spread out, as if he was trying to make a snow angel, but he wasn't moving. He stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't remember how many times he's counted all of the tiles in this room. He felt like he had been stuck in this place for years now, but he knew that was an exaggeration.

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Dramatic as always my Little Bird._"

**HAWKE  
**"_How do you do this? How do you just stay stuck in here for an eternity? I feel like I'm going mad._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Well you definitely do go mad, but eventually you reach a point were the madness begins to feel like sanity again._"

Hawke remained in his depressed laid out position as he closed his eyes and mumbled.

**HAWKE  
**(mumble)  
"_How did I end up here?_"

Hawke was speaking to himself, but Percipio was quick to answer.

**PERCIPIO  
**"_You passed out in the Viscount Keep._"

**HAWKE  
**"_I mean how did my life end up here?_"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Are you being depressing again, Little Bird? You really are a bummer to be around when you get like this._"

**HAWKE  
**"_I'm being serious._"

**PERCIPIO  
**"_Isn't that the same thing as being depressing?_"

**HAWKE  
**"I mean, a_fter everything I believed; everything I stood for, how the hell did I end up a Blood Mage?_"

**MERRILL  
**"_You're a blood mage!?_"

Hawke immediately sat up from his laid back position upon hearing a familiar voice. His eyes wide as they locked onto the Dalish. Her eyes were even wider than his own. Merrill had entered the fade in order to find her friend, but instead was met with the ugly truth.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
